1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to holders for supporting trees in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holders have been developed for holding Christmas trees in an upright position. These holders include structures which must be adjusted to engage the cylindrical surface of the trunk at a position displaced from the end of the trunk below the point where the branches join the stem of the tree. These holders usually include additional structure, such as a spike, which is secured to the base of the holder for holding the end of the trunk in a fixed position. Examples of the aforementioned type of tree holders are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 283,392; 1,110,142; 1,505,357; 1,694,815; 1,732;284; 1,873,471; 2,476,225; 2,699,308; 2,755,049; 2,755,050; 3,293,802; 3,136,514; 3,350,043; 3,591,114; 3,697,026; 4,006,560 and 4,254,578, German Pat. Nos. 743,053 (1943) and 26 50 973 and Swedish patent 79361 (1931).
In addition to the aforementioned types of tree holders, holders have been made which have a base and three or more orthogonally projecting members which are attached to the base at fixed locations. The members project from the base up to a point on the stem where the branches engage the stem when the end of the trunk touches the base.